Unexpected Welcomes
by NevermindDaria
Summary: Flaming Post-Grave fic: Spike returns from Africa to all-around unexpected welcomes. Complete!
1. Mate

Title: Unexpected Welcomes  
Author: NevermindDaria  
Disclaimer: The following intellectual property has been, in part, previously claimed by its various owners. All other intellectual property is my own.   
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Flaming Post-Grave fic: Spike returns from Africa to all-around unexpected welcomes. Xander stops acting like a rancid pile of dung. Dawn finally gets to be a real person. Buffy starts to like breathing again.   
Setting/Spoilers: Set four months after "Grave".   
  
***  
  
Buffy and Dawn emerged, smiling, from the training room at the Magic Box, which clearly looked to be still under construction.   
  
BUFFY: Anya, you should see this girl's right hook!   
  
DAWN: (to Anya, happily) I could so kick your ass.   
  
BUFFY: Hey now, stop with the cocky. That's reserved for me.   
  
DAWN: Sure, Buff.   
  
ANYA: (sarcastically) Well, that's great you're being so violent in the training room before it's been completely rebuilt. (now sincerely) But I'm glad to hear that if my work as a vengeance demon were to become distasteful to you, you'd be able to give me a proper thrashing. (after a pause, she adds quickly) Not that I expect to offend you with my demonness, given that I'm a non-practicing vengeance demon.   
  
Anya smiled at Dawn, then sat down purposefully across from her at the table.   
  
BUFFY: So, Anya, have you given any more thought to my financial situation?   
  
Anya's eyes lit up, as did Dawn's, who seemed to know something way cool and was doing a poor job of hiding it.   
  
ANYA: (with a quick glance to Dawn) I've come up with a plan. It'll take some work, and some open minds, but it should be mutually beneficial. How do you feel about owning a small business?   
  
At that, Dawn let out an immense giggle. Buffy looked uncharacteristically scared.   
  
DAWN: (with a big grin) Buffy, Anya ran her idea by me earlier, and I think it's perfect for us. She just makes it sound all scary.   
  
BUFFY: Are you crazy? I'm so not a business person! I can barely balance my checking account, and it never has any money in it!   
  
ANYA: Well, that's how it's perfect! It won't just be you - it'll be all of us. See, Buffy, what I thought we could do is start a self-defense school. I can set up all the financial stuff. Willow can work on the business end too. It'd be good for her to have something productive to focus on, you know, so she doesn't feel the need to kill us all again any time soon. Dawn can help Willow and I, so she'll be learning valuable life skills while helping you earn money. All you'll have to do is teach other people how to slay. Oh, and Xander can be the attacker you beat up in your class!   
  
Through all that, Buffy looked a bit dazed to say the least. By the end of Anya's speel, her mouth was gaping open, and her eyes were welling with tears. Dawn was giggling.   
  
DAWN: Isn't Anya a genius? We'd all get to work together, and you could make money doing something you're really good at. And I'd get to do stuff!   
  
Dawn uber-giggled.   
  
ANYA: Can you speak? Are you so filled with wonder over my brilliant plan that you can't tell me how appreciative you are? Well?   
  
BUFFY: (slowly, happily) Yeah. It's a great plan, Anya. Wow. I don't know what to say.   
  
Anya jumped out of her seat and bounded over to Buffy, giving her a big hug.   
  
ANYA: I'm so pleased you're pleased! Now I get to go set everything up! This is going to be so much fun!   
  
Anya bounded back to the counter, where she pulled out a phone book and began flipping through the pages.   
  
BUFFY: (quietly, smiling) I wonder if everyone's as excited as these two about this.   
  
***  
  
Xander poked his head past the door of Clem's place of residence with a look of concern. It wasn't like Clem to leave his door ajar.   
  
XANDER: Hey, Clem, buddy, did you know you didn't close your door all the way? Clem?   
  
After a few moments of awkward silence, Xander ventured into the crypt with caution, looking to see if something might have happened to his friend.   
  
His lurking fear was confirmed as he looked behind Clem's pathetic-looking couch.   
  
SPIKE: (demurely) Xander? Good to see you, mate.   
  
TBC 


	2. Tutor

Title: Unexpected Welcomes  
Author: NevermindDaria  
Disclaimer: The following intellectual property has been, in part, previously claimed by its various owners. All other intellectual property is my own.   
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Flaming Post-Grave fic: Spike returns from Africa to all-around unexpected welcomes. Xander stops acting like a rancid pile of dung. Dawn finally gets to be a real person. Buffy starts to like breathing again. Part 2.   
Setting/Spoilers: Set four months after "Grave".   
  
***  
  
Willow got up from her spot on Xander's couch to answer the knock at the door. She found Buffy on the other side, who was waiting far more excitedly than usual to see her. At that, Willow smiled genuinely, a rarity considering all she had to deal with.   
  
WILLOW: Hey, Buffy! What's up?   
  
Buffy beamed at Willow, and entered Xander's apartment, where she saw the couch piled high with school books.   
  
BUFFY: Hey, yourself, learnin' girl! What gives with all the educational material?   
  
WILLOW: Oh, that, I just couldn't wait to get a jump start on the new semester's material. Wow, you're awfully excited there. Are ya planning on coming off that cloud long enough to tell me what it's about?   
  
BUFFY: I have a career! A non-Slaying career! It's a perfect scenario, really. Anya came up with it. Which leads me to your involvement. How do you feel about running a small business?   
  
WILLOW: Huh?   
  
BUFFY: (channeling Anya) We're gonna start up a self-defense school. Anya's working on the business license and that stuff, we'll run it out of the new and improved Magic Box, I'll teach, Xander's gonna help me with the demonstrations, and you and Dawn can run the business end. That is, if you want to. I thought, well, really it was Anya, but anyway, we all thought it would be great for us all to have something we can focus on together that doesn't involve slime or bad smells. So, whaddaya think?   
  
WILLOW: Wow. I mean, wow, Buffy, that's great! And, yeah, helping would be good, I mean, if everyone's on board with that. I don't know how much help I'd be, but I-I'll try.   
  
Buffy grinned at Willow as she moved back towards the door.   
  
BUFFY: Glad to hear it! Hey, listen, I've gotta run, promised Dawn we'd do the sisterly bonding thing, but good to see you! Have fun with the books! Bye!   
  
And with that, she let herself out of the apartment and was gone. After Buffy had been a little ways down the hall, her look of excitement faded to one of deep concern.   
  
Willow went back to her books with regret plastered across her face. It didn't look like it was going to come unglued any time soon.   
  
***  
  
Xander was floored by the sight of Spike. And what a sight it was. The vampire was slumped against the side of the crypt, wearing a very tattered and dusty version of his usual black tshirt and jeans, and his eyes were the bloodshot of one who doesn't sleep. The area below his eyes were suspiciously glistening. Xander instinctively reeled away from the pathetic creature, but let his guard down a bit when he noticed the vampire had been crying.   
  
XANDER: Don't call me 'mate.'   
  
SPIKE: I'm so sorry.   
  
Spike said it with no intimation of irony, or bitterness, or even the general tone of loathing he always used when speaking to Xander.   
  
Xander, unable to form words, sat down on the floor a good five feet from Spike, staring at the vampire as if it had a heartbeat.   
  
SPIKE: (very quietly) I'm sorry I hit you over the head with a microscope. And I'm sorry I threatened Red with a broken bottle so she'd do that bloody love spell for me. Doesn't matter how torn up I was inside, it didn't make it right for me to kidnap you two and force her to do that spell. (still quietly, but with greater and greater intensity) Bloody hell, what was I thinking? There's no excuse for forcing Dru to love me, homicidal lunatic or not. No woman deserves to be forced.   
  
Jaw tightened to the breaking point, Spike stared down at the floor after finishing his confessional, trying desperately not to cry.   
  
Looks of utter confusion, realization, and shock flashed across Xander's face in a jumble. He took a long moment to compose himself before speaking.   
  
XANDER: You're right. Homicidal lunatic or not. No woman deserves to blame herself for it, either.   
  
Xander's eyes bored right through Spike's piercing blue orbs in the split second Spike could bring himself to look up. Then they were filled with tears.   
  
SPIKE: (enraged) Stake me, Xander, please. Just bloody do it now. I could've managed living forever with my conscience beating down on me for a hundred years of murder and mayhem, but not for that. I violated her, I deserve the blame.   
  
Just as soon as realization dawned on him, Xander jumped up and started waving his pointer finger at Spike wildly.   
  
XANDER: (accusitorily) Y-you have a- a soul! What the hell? God, I knew something was different when you hadn't called me a wanker and were being all sincere! How'd you get a soul?!   
  
SPIKE: I went to Africa, passed some tests. And now I have to feel even more intense regret than I did already over what I did to Buffy.   
  
XANDER: Whoah, you really have a soul, don't you? Wait, what do you mean, regret what you did even more?   
  
SPIKE: Why do you think I left in the first place? I couldn't continue living here like I was, knowing what I'd done.   
  
XANDER: But you didn't have a soul then!   
  
SPIKE: But I do now! Isn't that enough for you people! I haven't killed a human being in over two years!   
  
Xander had stopped jumping about. Something occurred to him, and his face went white. He took his seat again on the floor.   
  
XANDER: (quietly) That's one less than Willow.   
  
SPIKE: What? (after a look at Xander's face) Oh. Oh God. Red?   
  
XANDER: (bitterly) She didn't deal with Tara's death well.   
  
Both were silent for a moment.   
  
SPIKE: Where is she?   
  
XANDER: Who? Tara?   
  
SPIKE: No, Red. Can I see her?   
  
XANDER: What would you want to see her for?   
  
SPIKE: She and I might be able to help each other. There's only so much remorse you can feel by yourself before you start to brood.   
  
Xander managed a smile at the indirect diss on Angel. Then he perked up a bit more as he thought of how Spike's proposal might be able to help Willow. Even though it was Spike.   
  
XANDER: She's at my place. And she's having a hard time. There's only so much I can do to console her. You weren't here when the hellmouth metaphorically, for once, broke open. Not only did Willow flay the guy who killed Tara, but she threatened Anya and Dawn, kicked Buffy's ass, sucked Giles' lifeforce, and shot me with some hardcore magic. And almost brought about the apocalypse. I try as hard as I can to get through to her. Most of the time, if she speaks at all about it, she mutters, 'You wouldn't understand.' But I guess you would.   
  
SPIKE: (with a heartbreaking look of hope in his eyes) So is that an invitation?   
  
***  
  
Again Willow got up from her spot on Xander's couch to answer the knock at the door. On the other side was Xander, looking oddly purposeful.   
  
XANDER: May I introduce, madam, your new tutor. Come in, sir.   
  
Willow's eyes bulged as Spike came through the door.   
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
Thank you very much for your reviews! You propelled me to write much faster than I'd planned (hint, hint)!   
  
Coming soon: Dawn, the Whining Slayer. Note: Not Dawn, Slayer who Whines, but Dawn, the Slayer of Whining. Something to look forward to, I hope! 


	3. Brother

Title: Unexpected Welcomes  
Author: NevermindDaria  
Disclaimer: The following intellectual property has been, in part, previously claimed by its various owners. All other intellectual property is my own.   
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Flaming Post-Grave fic: Spike returns from Africa to all-around unexpected welcomes. Xander stops acting like a rancid pile of dung. Dawn finally gets to be a real person. Buffy starts to like breathing again. Part 3.   
Setting/Spoilers: Set four months after "Grave".   
  
***  
  
BUFFY: Dawn, come on! We're gonna be late for the movie! I know you don't wanna miss the previews!   
  
An exasperated Buffy stood at the bottom of the steps, decked out in the requisite miniskirt and go-go boots with a halter top for a girls' night out. Dawn came downstairs shortly after Buffy's last call, wearing a similar ensemble, only with not-so-high heeled boots.   
  
DAWN: Well, don't we just look like sisters! You know I'm the cuter one, right?   
  
BUFFY: Sure ya are. But if that skirt were any shorter, you would not be coming out with me tonight, missy.   
  
DAWN: (teasingly) Jealous much? You're never gonna be ok with me wearing the kind of slutty stuff you do, are ya?   
  
BUFFY: Hey! Ok, funny girl, get your coat and let's go!   
  
Dawn darted back up the stairs to retrieve her jacket. Buffy's jaw dropped when her sister came back into view, donning a brand new jacket, a gift from a girl who'd become her friend over the summer.   
  
DAWN: Martha Clay got it for me for my birthday! Do you like?   
  
The black pleather jacket fit Dawn to a T, complementing her emerging personality as well as her shiny black pleather boots. It nearly concealed the hem of her skirt, and the collar was flipped up to make it edgier. Dawn looked much older than just-turned-sixteen.   
  
Buffy looked floored for a moment, as though recalling something she thought she shouldn't. She quickly covered with some good-natured sarcasm.   
  
BUFFY: And who was just calling who slutty?   
  
DAWN: Hey! It's not slutty, it's fun. Isn't it fun?   
  
BUFFY: You look beautiful. Now let's go!   
  
***  
  
Hugh Grant's smile lit up the screen. As the star of "About a Boy" began to speak again, Dawn couldn't help noticing Buffy's awed gaze, one filled with desire, and just a hint of sadness.   
  
Said gaze was broken as a handful of popcorn came hurtling at Buffy's face. She playfully swatted at Dawn's knee, and the sisters turned their attentions back to the movie, both giggling.   
  
***  
  
ANYA: Isn't this fun. Here we are, three very attractive young women, sitting here so very close to several attractive young men, and we continue to sit and act bitter. Do humans do this sort of thing often?   
  
Anya was sitting at the Scoobies' usual table at the Bronze with Buffy and Dawn, looking rather like a menopausal elder stateswoman compared to the Summers women, both of whom seemed to be glowing with sheer good spirit.   
  
BUFFY: We're not bitter. We're...  
  
Dawn's eyes suddenly lit up.   
  
DAWN: Oh my god! Bryan's coming over here! How's my hair?   
  
ANYA: (smiling slightly) Oh, how the young bounce back.   
  
BUFFY: Who's Bryan? I'm not telling you how your hair looks until you give me the dirt on this guy.   
  
DAWN: He plays soccer, and we met at a party a few months ago, and he invited me to one of his games. He's a junior this year. I think he likes me!   
  
BUFFY: And is this Bryan worthy of you?   
  
DAWN: Duh, Buffy! He's one of the smartest guys in his class, and he's really sweet, and, and, he's HOT!   
  
BUFFY: I accept your terms. Your hair looks lovely.   
  
Dawn smiled, a shade nervously. Bryan, a tall, ruggedly handsome boy with piercing blue eyes and cheekbones to die for, approacthed the table.   
  
BRYAN: Hey Dawn! Good to see you! And who are these lovely ladies?   
  
DAWN: Bryan, this is my sister, Buffy, and this is her friend, Anya.   
  
BRYAN: Very nice to meet you. So, Dawn, I was thinkin', maybe, you might wanna, I dunno, dance?   
  
DAWN: (blushing) Yeah, great!   
  
BUFFY: (businesslike, pleasantly) Bryan, I will not stand for some lout stepping all over my baby sister's toes. You hurt her, there will be consequences. Like, for example, removing the offender's toenails. Have fun!   
  
Anya gave Buffy a look as Bryan led a bordering-on-giddy Dawn towards the dance floor.   
  
BUFFY: What? A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend.   
  
The two adults watched the young couples dancing for a moment, each wishing that her man hadn't so royally screwed up, so she could be dancing with him then.   
  
ANYA: Aw, look at Dawnie, all grown up and on the verge of engaging in a healthy, loving relationship with a worthy partner. If only we could all be so lucky.   
  
Buffy's eyes glazed over and she appeared to lose herself in her memories. Then suddenly she seemed to force herself back to happiness.   
  
BUFFY: Yeah, well, a healthy love life is the dream of the young. (now happier) We adults get to enjoy fruitful careers. Speaking of, how goes setting up my business?   
  
ANYA: (suddenly very excited) Great! I'm getting the papers together, and the Magic Box should be ready in about a month. Did you talk to Willow?   
  
BUFFY: Yup. She seemed to like the idea of helping out. I think she's still scared we all hate her and want her to go away, though.   
  
ANYA: (casually) Well, I can see how she might think that, seeing as we all did hate her and want her to go away for a while. But not now!   
  
BUFFY: It'll be good for all of us to have something to focus on. Have I mentioned how much of a genius you are?   
  
ANYA: Not in the last twenty minutes. Please continue.   
  
Both girls smiled broadly.   
  
***  
  
A boy of about sixteen with caramel-colored hair escorted a raven-haired young beauty out of the Bronze, both looking like they'd rather be doing a great many things than suffering the awkwardness of goodbyes. Dawn was fidgeting absentmindedly with her jacket's upturned collar, and Bryan was moving his feet in a sort of jig borne of nerves.   
  
BRYAN: Dawn, I, um, I had a really great time tonight.   
  
DAWN: (blushing) I did too.   
  
BRYAN: So, I was, uh, wondering if I, maybe, could take you out sometime?   
  
DAWN: (really blushing) Yeah! That'd be great. How about you call me sometime, and we'll hang out?   
  
BRYAN: I'll do that. Goodnight, Dawn.   
  
Bryan took Dawn's hand in both of his, brought it to his lips, and kissed it gently. His exquisite blue eyes never left hers as he did so. Then he turned to go.   
  
DAWN: Goodnight, Bryan.   
  
***  
  
The cemetery looked somehow beautiful, Dawn thought as she walked, grinning, between the headstones. Her reverie ended abruptly as Dawn saw a figure in the distance. She put on her best resolve face, drew a stake from her jacket, and stalked towards the figure.   
  
Dawn hugged her jacket closer to her, until she came to the building she'd seen shadow guy go into, at which point she dropped her hands to her sides in shock. Thinking about Bryan, she hadn't been paying attention to where she was, and she now found herself staring at Spike's old crypt.   
  
When his door creaked open, Spike turned around, expecting to see Clem. Instead, he saw a young woman borrowing from his fashion style.   
  
SPIKE: (awed) Dawn?   
  
DAWN: (shocked, a hint disgusted) Oh my god.   
  
***  
  
Haha! I'm officially in love with cliffhangers! Will I ever allow Buffy to find Spike? You'll just have to wait as my evil plan unfolds! Mwa ha ha! 


	4. Confidante

Title: Unexpected Welcomes  
Author: NevermindDaria  
Disclaimer: The following intellectual property has been, in part, previously claimed by its various owners. All other intellectual property is my own.   
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Flaming Post-Grave fic: Spike returns from Africa to all-around unexpected welcomes. Xander stops acting like a rancid pile of dung. Dawn finally gets to be a real person. Buffy starts to like breathing again. Part 4.   
Setting/Spoilers: Set four months after "Grave".   
  
Author's note: Just so you know, I don't own West Side Story. I transcribed the lyrics myself from the soundtrack. It's a good movie, so watch it if you haven't seen it already.   
  
***  
  
Dawn came into the crypt and stood near what had been Spike's favorite chair. Her expression was stony.   
  
DAWN: So you came back.   
  
Spike's face fell as he recognized that special brand of Summers loathing in Dawn's eyes. Hoping against hope that he'd read her expression wrong, he moved towards her and put on his best caring older brother face.   
  
SPIKE: Nibblet, I, I had to go away for a while. I knew I'd be back soon. Couldn't leave my girls for too long. (smiling shyly) How've you been?   
  
DAWN: (coldly) My name is Dawn, and I'm not your girl. The Summers women have been getting along just fine without you.   
  
Spike dropped down to the floor, sprawled in much the same position as Xander had found him in earlier that night. He looked as if he were about to cry.   
  
SPIKE: God, Dawn, you must hate me. Leaving you like that, no notice, just like every other man in your life, just deserting you. I'm so sorry.   
  
DAWN: No, you're not. You had to leave before Buffy staked you, no, before Xander staked you. I know what you did. And I find it very hard to forgive something like that.   
  
Her voice faltered as her icy tone gave way to the underlying pain.   
  
DAWN: How could you?   
  
Spike began to cry, first with quiet sniffles, then building to gut-wrenching sobs.   
  
SPIKE: (shouting amidst the sobs) I'm a monster, Dawn. I'm so bloody evil, I had to attack Buffy where it would really hurt, where her defenses aren't so strong. And nothing can make it better. Not even staking me.   
  
As Spike's sobs gained in intensity, Dawn quietly slipped out of the crypt. She fought a sudden urge to do something delinquent, instead running home to write in her journal.   
  
***  
  
Spike woke up late the next morning, still sprawled on the floor, with dried tears on his face. Suddenly remembering his promise to meet Xander at the Magic Box, he wiped his face, changed shirts, and headed for the tunnels, blanket in hand. Time spent with the whelp far surpassed brooding as a quality way to spend the morning.   
  
***  
  
The Magic Box was always quiet at eleven o'clock in the morning. Anya usually spent that time straightening up the money in the cash register, making sure all the presidents were facing the same way and such. This particular morning, she found something to do when she heard noise coming from the basement.   
  
Spike stood at the bottom of the stairs, not wanting to venture up to the shop and find someone else to tell him how awful he was. Not like he didn't already know.   
  
ANYA: Oh my god.   
  
SPIKE: (humbly) Hello, Anya.   
  
The two stood frozen for a long moment. Then Anya smiled, and walked down the basement steps to join him.   
  
ANYA: How long have you been back?   
  
SPIKE: A little over a week.   
  
At that, Anya looked a bit hurt, like she thought Spike would have come to see her sooner. Spike picked up on the vibe, and offered an explanation, trying vainly to use a casual tone to mask deep guilt.   
  
SPIKE: Couldn't bring myself to show my face to you lot, so I've been sittin' about in my crypt. Xander came lookin' for Clem last night and found me instead. Bloke brought me to see Willow, then told me to meet him here this morning.   
  
ANYA: (registering that he wasn't there to see her) Oh. (then registering his pervasive tone of guilt) *Oh.* (becoming alarmed) Spike, why do you sound like you hate yourself? You have a soul, don't you!   
  
Spike's eyes bore into Anya's, as though to purvey gratefulness and kinship.   
  
SPIKE: (a bit amused) Yeah. Y'know, Xander jumped to the same conclusion not five minutes after finding me.   
  
ANYA: (bitterly) Did he, now.   
  
She paused, reminded again of how much she'd lost, and forced the thought away.   
  
ANYA: (sincerely) I'm glad you're back, Spike.   
  
SPIKE: (with a small smile) In that case, I'm glad to be back.   
  
They both knew he wasn't.   
  
***  
  
DAWN: Welcome to Scooby movie night, guys!   
  
On the other side of the Summers' front doorway were Willow and Xander, the former looking much more alive than usual at the prospect of fun time with her friends.   
  
BUFFY: (calling from the kitchen) Hey guys! Anybody else want popcorn?   
  
WILLOW and XANDER: Yeah!   
  
Buffy's head popped out of the kitchen door.   
  
BUFFY: Ok, it's almost ready. Dawn, what movie did you get?   
  
DAWN: I got "West Side Story." We just started Shakespeare in English, so I thought I might make an educational night of it. Ooh, and there's dancing, but nobody bursts into flames!   
  
XANDER: Always a plus. So set it up! C'mon, the popcorn'll get grumpy if it's ready before the movie!   
  
Buffy came in from the kitchen carrying an enormous bowl of popcorn, one appearing to hold at least three bags' worth of microwave popcorn. The four friends sat down, Dawn on the floor by the coffee table and Buffy, Xander, and Willow on the couch.   
  
***  
  
Four faces were fixed in rapt attention to the screen as Rita Moreno (Anita) sang to Natalie Wood (Maria) in one of the final scenes of "West Side Story."   
  
ANITA: (singing) A boy like that  
Who'll kill your brother  
Forget that boy  
And find another  
One of your own kind  
Stick to your own kind  
  
The occupants of the Summers' couch visibly tensed. Dawn's face betrayed a feeling of intense regret.   
  
ANITA: A boy like that  
Will bring you sorrow  
You'll meet another  
Boy tomorrow  
One of your own kind  
Stick to your own kind  
  
A boy who kills cannot love  
A boy who kills has no heart  
And he's the boy  
Who gets your love  
And gets your heart  
Very smart, Maria, very smart  
  
Both Willow and Buffy were now crying.   
  
ANITA: A boy like that  
Wants one thing only  
And when he's done  
He'll leave you lonely  
He'll murder your love  
He murdered mine  
Just wait and see  
Just wait, Maria, just wait and see  
  
Buffy got up and ran out to her back porch. After taking a few moments to collect himself, Xander went after her.   
  
***  
  
Next in a series of more timely installments, Xander gets the chance to redeem himself. Fluffiness is coming, I promise, just not quite yet. 


	5. Hand Warmer

Title: Unexpected Welcomes  
Author: NevermindDaria  
Disclaimer: The following intellectual property has been, in part, previously claimed by its various owners. All other intellectual property is my own.   
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Flaming Post-Grave fic: Spike returns from Africa to all-around unexpected welcomes. Xander stops acting like a rancid pile of dung. Dawn finally gets to be a real person. Buffy starts to like breathing again. Part 5 - Hand Warmer.   
Setting/Spoilers: Set four months after "Grave".   
  
***  
ANITA: (singing) A boy who kills cannot love  
A boy who kills has no heart  
And he's the boy  
Who gets your love  
And gets your heart  
Very smart, Maria, very smart  
  
Buffy got up, crying, and ran out to her back porch. After taking a few moments to collect himself, Xander went after her.   
  
Willow slumped down on the couch, crying softly. Dawn, for the first time since before the car incident, looked to be genuinely concerned for Willow. She went to sit with her, and took the redhead's hand in her own.   
  
***  
  
Xander walked out onto the Summers' back porch to find Buffy sitting on the steps, sobbing and clutching her knees to her chest.   
  
XANDER: Are you ok?   
  
BUFFY: (through sniffles) Yeah.   
  
Xander smiled sympathetically and went to sit by Buffy, who was trying hard to pull herself together.   
  
XANDER: Buffy, you're obviously hurting.   
  
BUFFY: (drily) That's what happens when you get slapped upside the head with a stupid stick.   
  
XANDER: You're not stupid.   
  
BUFFY: Aren't I? He's killed people. He's enjoyed killing people. He's tried to kill me! And I, I still... Damnit!   
  
XANDER: (without the inflection of a question) You love him, don't you.   
  
BUFFY: God! I don't know! All I know is I shouldn't!   
  
XANDER: Love doesn't give us that option.   
  
BUFFY: I can't trust him. I couldn't even before he... Damnit!   
  
They sat in silence, neither willing to discuss what drove Spike to leave.   
  
BUFFY: (quietly) Doesn't matter anyway. He left.   
  
XANDER: (after a contemplative pause) Hey now. Clem seems to think he'll come back.   
  
BUFFY: I miss him, Xander. Do you hate me?   
  
XANDER: (putting his hand on her back comfortingly) Never. Y'know, if it weren't for me, you two probably wouldn't have had such a bad relationship in the first place. You don't get to choose who you love. I get that now.   
  
Buffy looked as though she were about to protest, but thought better of it.   
  
XANDER: I love Willow. I still loved her when she was veiny and apocalyptic. Y'know, she's killed more people in the past year than Spike has. Hurt more people, too. I would love to stake Spike for what he did to you. But not if it would hurt you more, him being gone.   
  
The scene on Buffy's back porch took a moment to pay tribute to a similar scene from years ago, when the lady of the house had first fallen ill and one of the few men in Buffy's life had offered silent support. Thankfully, this time there was no rifle in the backdrop.   
  
BUFFY: (with quiet resolve) So I guess you're right. I love Spike. (then, after a pause) Shit. I'm not supposed to feel better for saying that.   
  
XANDER: (taking her hand in his) It's ok. So what would you do if he came back?   
  
***  
  
Find out next time! 


	6. Friend

Title: Unexpected Welcomes  
Author: NevermindDaria  
Disclaimer: The following intellectual property has been, in part, previously claimed by its various owners. All other intellectual property is my own.   
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Flaming Post-Grave fic: Spike returns from Africa to all-around unexpected welcomes. Xander stops acting like a rancid pile of dung. Dawn finally gets to be a real person. Buffy starts to like breathing again. Part 6 - Friend.   
Setting/Spoilers: Set four months after "Grave".   
  
***  
  
SPIKE: I'd never been to Africa before. Don't think I'd go again. It's all sunny. The people are really nice, though. Got to know a few when I was figuring out how to get back here.   
  
Anya sat with Spike on the floor of the Magic Box's basement, her attention fixed entirely on Spike.   
  
SPIKE: The women who helped me, took me in from the sun, sure could use the services of a vengeance demon. The things men do to them there... I was just horrified.   
  
Spike looked out into space for a moment, emotions like sympathy, pity, rage, guilt, and helplessness flashing across his face in a jumble.   
  
ANYA: Well, I'm having far too much fun here being all retired, but I'll let Hallie know justice needs serving in Africa. She'd be happy to help.   
  
SPIKE: (suddenly shy) Is, uh, Hallie, is she still around? I never really got to talk to her before.   
  
ANYA: Oh, she's always around somewhere. I can call her if you want.   
  
SPIKE: Really? I, I'd like that. If it's not too much bother, I mean.   
  
ANYA: So how do you two know each other? I heard her call you William once.   
  
SPIKE: (after a pause, reluctance giving way to amusement) You want to hear a funny story?   
  
Anya looked excited, then disappointed as she heard noise coming from the upper level of the shop.   
  
DAWN: (calling from upstairs) Anya? Hey, Anya! Are you here?   
  
ANYA: (climbing the stairs) Yeah, Dawn, I'm here.   
  
Dawn skipped towards the basement door, visibly in the throes of a good mood.   
  
DAWN: Hey! Ready for business school? Let me guess, you teach me how to do the paperwork, and you get to fondle the money.   
  
As Dawn reached the basement door, Anya did her best to position her body so Dawn wouldn't be able to see Spike. Not that it was any help, as Dawn was several inches taller than her.   
  
ANYA: You bet! Let's go out to the table, ok?   
  
Her attempts to keep Dawn from seeing Spike failed, as evidenced by a loud grunt of disgust that came from Dawn.   
  
DAWN: (suddenly cold) What is he doing here?   
  
ANYA: Uh, Dawnie, Spike's back.   
  
DAWN: Stay the hell away from my friends, Spike.   
  
For a fleeting moment, Anya looked very pleased to hear that Dawn counted her as a friend, then she realised both that Dawn already knew Spike was back and that she wasn't happy about it.   
  
***  
  
XANDER: So he called Dawn? And they're gonna see each other? Wow! That's great!   
  
He and Buffy were out patrolling. It had been a light night so far, only one vamp, but it was still early. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves more than one should while hunting vampires.   
  
BUFFY: Yeah, I'm really happy for her. Bryan sounds like a great guy. I just have this pesky maternal instinct telling me I need to grill him when he comes to pick her up. Speaking of, would you mind being there when he comes, so you can be threatening with me?   
  
XANDER: (laughing) Sure, Buffy. Hey, if Dawn starts dating a lot, this could be my new hobby! Hi, I'm interrogation guy!   
  
BUFFY: (smiling) Could be a useful skill. Like, say, when we need to ask those two vamps over there why the hell they saw fit to interrupt our conversation.   
  
The two stalked over to the obviously fledgling vampires, stakes at the ready.   
  
***  
  
Spike got up to leave, knowing full well that the younger Summers would not hesitate to stake him.   
  
ANYA: (getting upset) Spike, you don't have to leave. Dawn, what's wrong? It's Spike. You're treating him like a criminal.   
  
DAWN: Attempted rape's a crime.   
  
ANYA: (calmer) I know. He told me. And he's sorry. Believe me, he's sorry.   
  
DAWN: How can you be so sure?   
  
ANYA: Because he has a soul. He's sorry.   
  
Spike had since sat back down on the floor, assuming the position of he who is *not* brooding. Right.   
  
Dawn experienced a moment of utter shock, then went with her instinct. She went to sit with Spike, albeit several feet away.   
  
DAWN: Is it true? You weren't crying cuz you were drunk? You really have a soul?   
  
SPIKE: Dawn, after what I did to Buffy, I just couldn't live with myself anymore. I went to Africa, passed some tests, and ended up with an eight hundred pound gorilla on my back to remind me of how evil I am. I don't want to hurt you anymore.   
  
Dawn had started to cry.   
  
DAWN: So how are you gonna tell Buffy?   
  
***  
  
Wouldn't you like to know? If you can hang on until Sunday, I promise you'll find out. 


	7. Supporter

Title: Unexpected Welcomes  
Author: NevermindDaria  
Disclaimer: The following intellectual property has been, in part, previously claimed by its various owners. All other intellectual property is my own.   
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Flaming Post-Grave fic: Spike returns from Africa to all-around unexpected welcomes. Xander stops acting like a rancid pile of dung. Dawn finally gets to be a real person. Buffy starts to like breathing again. Part 7 - Supporter.   
Setting/Spoilers: Set four months after "Grave".   
  
***  
  
Dawn was pacing around her living room nervously, not realizing she was very entertaining to the two adults sitting on the couch watching her.   
  
DAWN: Honestly, Xander, I'm sure Buffy can handle grilling the guy herself.   
  
XANDER: Yeah, but it's more fun with two people to gang up on the poor kid.   
  
DAWN: Yeah, and it's always the father figure type that gets the guy all scared.   
  
Xander and Dawn both smiled genuinely, while Buffy looked on with just a bit of melancholy. Then there was a knock at the door.   
  
DAWN: (suddenly really nervous) Eek! He's here! Do I look ok? Who should get the door? You two'll go easy on him, right?   
  
BUFFY: (getting up, very momish) You look lovely. I'll show him in, then Xander and I both get to grill him, and there's nothing you can do to stop us.   
  
***  
  
Dawn stood outside an apartment door, looking as though about to burst from excitement. After a moment, Willow opened the door and invited Dawn into Xander's apartment.   
  
WILLOW: Hey, Dawnie! You said you had news?   
  
DAWN: Bryan! Date! Wow!   
  
WILLOW: (motioning to the couch) Ok, you have to tell me everything!   
  
DAWN: God, Wil, he's just the greatest guy. When he came to pick me up, Buffy and Xander went all concerned parent on him and he was so sweet about it. We went to this really cute English pub type place, and he just has the best sense of humor. He had me laughing all night. It was only awkward when we were driving to the restaurant. Then he started telling me funny stories about soccer and it just felt right, ya know? And he's really smart, but he's not all "look at me, I'm genius boy" about it. And then, when he'd walked me to the door at the end of the night, he kissed me!   
  
WILLOW: (giggling) Should I hear the rest of this?   
  
DAWN: Oh, he was a total gentleman. It was just a peck, really. A really, really nice peck! And he said he wants to see me again!   
  
Both girls sat a moment, giggling.   
  
WILLOW: I'm so happy for you, Dawnie. Bryan sounds wonderful, and you deserve no less. (humbly) And I'm really glad you felt like you could talk to me about him.   
  
Dawn hugged Willow, and noticed she was getting misty eyed.   
  
DAWN: I'm glad you want to listen. Sure, I have Martha Clay now, and it's really nice to have a friend my age who's not trying to get me into trouble, but I really like having someone to girl talk with who's known me for a long time. I missed you, Willow. I'm glad you're back.   
  
WILLOW: Oh, Dawnie...   
  
The two girls were both crying, but happy tears. Then came the giggling.   
  
***  
  
SPIKE: Is he good enough for her?   
  
WILLOW: From what she's told me, he's a prince.   
  
Several hours after our last look in on Willow, Spike had replaced Dawn on the couch. He was just then looking very much like a protective father.   
  
SPIKE: Well, he better be, to court her.   
  
WILLOW: (quietly) God, Spike, she's forgiven me. I don't get it. I mean, it's wonderful, and I'm glad she's even speaking to me again, but how am I supposed to act? Like nothing happened? That I didn't threaten to turn her back into a ball of green stuff? How -   
  
Spike gently planted both hands on Willow's shoulders as if to stop her thought process.   
  
SPIKE: (stopping her verbally as well) You said it yourself. She's forgiven you. In these things, it's never about you, it's always about who you've wronged. Moving on is a lot like going back to how things were, just you have to be really humble and apologetic if what happened ever comes up.   
  
Willow looked as though Spike's eight hundred pound monkey of a soul had climbed onto her back.   
  
WILLOW: Yeah? So how's that been working out for you?   
  
SPIKE: (with a bitter laugh) I wouldn't know. Nobody's forgiven me.   
  
WILLOW: (without hesitation) I have. Anya has. Xander hasn't staked you, so I guess he's getting there. And Dawn - Dawn will forgive you soon - you just need to give her time. Buffy's the only one who you have to worry about.   
  
SPIKE: No surprise there. It's always been about Buffy. Bloody hell. Willow, how can I possibly ask for her forgiveness? How can I even let her know I've come back?   
  
At a loss for advice, Willow simply put her hand over Spike's in a gesture of support.   
  
***  
  
Ok, ok, you'll have to wait a bit longer for the payoff. So sorry to those who were waiting for Sunday. It is, by the way, Sunday that I'm posting this, but it might not show up until tomorrow. Next post will answer a certain pervasive question, and you just might like my answer. Look for it Tuesday. 


	8. Talking Buddy

Title: Unexpected Welcomes  
Author: NevermindDaria  
Disclaimer: The following intellectual property has been, in part, previously claimed by its various owners. All other intellectual property is my own.   
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Flaming Post-Grave fic: Spike returns from Africa to all-around unexpected welcomes. Xander stops acting like a rancid pile of dung. Dawn finally gets to be a real person. Buffy starts to like breathing again. Part 8 - Talking Buddy.   
Setting/Spoilers: Set four months after "Grave".   
  
***  
  
It was an ordinary evening at the Magic Box. Well, ordinary except that the business student was taking a day off and the shopkeeper's ex was hovering by the door.   
  
XANDER: Dawn here?   
  
ANYA: (casually) No, she's out with Martha Clay tonight. I think she needed to talk about Bryan with a teenager for once.   
  
XANDER: Makes sense. Has she told you much?   
  
ANYA: Not about Bryan. Usually when we talk abuot guys, she wants to talk about Spike.   
  
Xander shifted immediately into protective older brother mode, and made his way towards the counter where an increasingly awkward Anya was going through paperwork.   
  
XANDER: (concerned) Does she, uh, does she know that he's back?   
  
ANYA: Oh yeah. And God was that a messy scene. He said she reacted more how he'd expected you to react. Threatened to stake him and everything. Then, after she found out about the soul, she started asking lots of questions.   
  
XANDER: (with genuine curiosity) Like what?   
  
ANYA: How he's gonna tell Buffy.   
  
XANDER: Oh.   
  
ANYA: I really hope that goes well. Those two deserve to be happy. They've already had enough trouble, what with the demon being in love with the mortal and all.   
  
She made a point of avoiding Xander's eyes as she spoke. He saw this as an opportunity to subtly invite her back into his life, and took it without hesitation.   
  
XANDER: (hamming it up a bit, obviously nervous) Ya know, maybe their first encounter would go better if it wasn't just the two of them. We could do a group thing, and he could show up and surprise her. I'll make sure it won't have a dusty ending.   
  
Anya looked uncomfortable, unsure whether she was part of the group.   
  
XANDER: So whaddaya say? You, me, Willow, Dawn, Buffy, and Spike. It'll be fun.   
  
ANYA: (beaming) Sounds great.   
  
***  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and went back into the living room, where Dawn and Willow were waiting with a game of Uno begging to be finished.   
  
BUFFY: (amused) That was Anya. You guys wanna hear something funny?   
  
She was met with smiles and something of a giggle.   
  
BUFFY: Ok, first I have to tell you that the Magic Box will be ready for the self defense school really soon, and there's lots of paperwork for you two to deal with to get the school up and running. Then we're all gonna have to do some promoting. Anya has these grandiose ideas for big newspaper ads and stuff to start out, but I'm thinking more along the lines of flyers.   
  
Her audience looked disappointed.   
  
BUFFY: (with a little laugh) Oh, fine, I'll get to the dirt. Anya said Xander came by the shop earlier tonight looking for Dawn, and they ended up talking for a while. He practically asked her on a date! The pretense is a group thing at the Bronze, but she said he got all nervous and "will you date me?" How cute is that!   
  
Dawn and Willow exchanged a look purveying that they perhaps didn't quite buy that story.   
  
DAWN: That is funny. I was telling Martha Clay about them earlier, and she totally thinks they'll get back together.   
  
WILLOW: (bravely) Well, good for him. He is awfully lonely without her. Even with great friends like you guys, I think it's hard for him not to have a partner.   
  
Willow's eyes met Buffy's, and loads of understanding passed between the two. Buffy took Willow's hand in hers and squeezed it.   
  
WILLOW: (putting on her happy face) So, tommorow night, right? Can't wait!   
  
The air remained tense despite Willow's attempts at levity. Dawn took it upon herself to diffuse the mood by sticking some Uno cards behind her ears and making a face, something she hadn't done in years but Buffy and Willow both remembered vividly.   
  
DAWN: Hey, ya know what else can't wait? UNO!   
  
All three girls giggled, then Buffy threw a card at Dawn. She threw cards back, and soon enough the entire deck laid sprawled all over the living room floor, the friends still laughing.   
  
BUFFY: (getting up) I'm gonna go to the bathroom. You guys wanna clean up while I'm gone?   
  
WILLOW: (teasingly) Way to pass off the cleanup!   
  
Once Buffy had gone off, Willow turned back to Dawn, who matched her facial expression of curiosity and worry.   
  
DAWN: You don't think...  
  
WILLOW: (lowering her voice) I do think. I think Xander asked us all on a date with Spike.   
  
DAWN: Oh God.   
  
WILLOW: Xander seems to think Buffy wouldn't be entirely adverse to having him back.   
  
DAWN: He's probably right. Martha Clay thought so too. She's kinda been my sounding board, especially at the beginning of the summer when things were still all wacky. I told her all about Spike. She was convinced all along that he'd come back. Now she's telling me he's not gonna give up on the Summers girls just yet.   
  
WILLOW: (sarcastically) Gee, that wouldn't have anything to do with what she gave you for your birthday, now would it?   
  
DAWN: Yeah, I guess it does look a little just like Spike's duster.   
  
BUFFY: What about Spike's duster?   
  
Willow and Dawn, wide eyed, struggled for a moment to get their metaphorical hands out of the cookie jar.   
  
DAWN: (casually) Willow was just saying that the jacket MC got me for my birthday kinda looks like it.   
  
Willow turned to face Buffy, who was standing in the doorway with no particular expression on her face.   
  
WILLOW: That Martha Clay has good taste. (reaching over to mess with Dawn's hair teasingly) And she's such a good influence on Dawnie here.   
  
DAWN: Yeah, what with the introducing me to Bryan and all.   
  
BUFFY: (channeling her mother) I must admit, Bryan is an exceptional young man. (then reverting back to Buffy) Oh, what am I saying, he's a total hottie, and smart to boot. He wouldn't happen to have an older brother, now would he?   
  
DAWN: What, so we could go on some unspeakably awkward double dates?   
  
WILLOW: (smiling) Let's not. Hey, I know. UNO!   
  
***  
  
XANDER: Don't you two ladies look lovely! Now Dawn, you're starting to get too pretty. We're gonna have to put a stop to that.   
  
Xander, flanked one on each side by Willow and Anya (who, by the way, was grinning), came up to Buffy and Dawn at their usual table at the Bronze in full fun older brother mode. Dawn was giggling, and Buffy looked to be genuinely happy.   
  
BUFFY: Great idea to get us all together, Xander! Who wants drinks?   
  
Everyone gave Buffy their drink orders and she went off towards the bar.   
  
ANYA: (conspiratorially) You know what this is really about, right, Dawn?   
  
DAWN: Willow and I figured it out. This is about Spike, right?   
  
XANDER: That's the plan. I wonder where he is, though.   
  
ANYA: Well, he'll probably want to give her some time to get comfortable before showing up and making everybody all tense. He's really scared about this. He's had what he's gonna say to her worked out for months, but he's still petrified that he'll mess something up.   
  
XANDER: (as a joke, without malice) What, are you two some sort of talking buddies?   
  
ANYA: (sincerely) Yeah. He's gotten to be a good friend. I really hope this goes well for him.   
  
WILLOW: Buffy alert!   
  
DAWN: (loudly) So, Anya, what's left to do to get the school open?   
  
ANYA: (pleased that she gets to talk about money) Well, we need to get the business license and legal junk squared away, then we need to start attracting customers! Also, we'll need to decide how we'll run the classes and how much they'll cost. Willow, could you get us a website?   
  
WILLOW: Sure!   
  
Buffy made it back to the table with two beers and three Cokes, and was greeted with a hodgepodge of "thanks, Buffy"s.   
  
BUFFY: So, anybody up for dancing?   
  
When she didn't get a response, Buffy looked around at her friends' faces and saw each was filled with a strange mix of awe, hope, and fear. They were all staring at something behind her.   
  
XANDER: (quietly) I think he is.   
  
Buffy turned around. Then she almost fell out of her chair.   
  
SPIKE: (humbly) Hello, Buffy.   
  
***  
  
Ooey gooey wonderful stuff is coming very soon! I'll be doing daily updates until this is finished, and it shouldn't be more than a week! 


	9. Dance Partner

Title: Unexpected Welcomes  
Author: NevermindDaria  
Disclaimer: The following intellectual property has been, in part, previously claimed by its various owners. All other intellectual property is my own.   
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Flaming Post-Grave fic: Spike returns from Africa to all-around unexpected welcomes. Xander stops acting like a rancid pile of dung. Dawn finally gets to be a real person. Buffy starts to like breathing again. Part 9 - Dance Partner.   
Setting/Spoilers: Set four months after "Grave".   
  
***  
  
BUFFY: So, anybody up for dancing?   
  
XANDER: (quietly) I think he is.   
  
Buffy turned around. Then she almost fell out of her chair.   
  
SPIKE: (humbly) Hello, Buffy.   
  
BUFFY: (shocked) Spike... You're back.   
  
SPIKE: (nervously) Yeah. Y'know, dancing sounds great and all, but I think we should talk. Would you like to take a walk with me?   
  
The shock melted from Buffy's face, giving way to equal parts hope and fear, without a bit of disgust.   
  
BUFFY: I would.   
  
As she got up to go, Dawn grabbed her hand in a gesture of support.   
  
DAWN: Buffy, take your time. Willow will make sure I get home safely.   
  
Xander's eyes met Buffy's, and she felt his support as well.   
  
BUFFY: (bravely) Goodnight, guys.   
  
Spike led Buffy out of the Bronze and into the cool night air. They walked for a while in silence, several feet away from each other at first, but edging slowly closer.   
  
SPIKE: (carefully) Buffy, I have something that I need to tell you, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me get it all out at once. Is that alright?   
  
She nodded.   
  
SPIKE: (slowly, deliberately, as if he'd been rehearsing this for some time) I am so sorry. I know it doesn't mean much, but it needs to be said. I violated you, emotionally as well as physically, and then I left you. Just like every other man in your life. Just like I swore I never would. You don't deserve to be treated like I've treated you. For that, I am deeply sorry. I want to repay my debt to you in any way I can. I don't expect you to forgive me; in fact, I don't think you should. But if there's anything I can do for you, anything, just say the word. If you want me to leave and never come back, I'll do it. Whatever you want. Now I won't bother you any more, but if you would like to talk to me, I'll be in my crypt. And just so you know, I never stopped loving you. I will never stop loving you.   
  
Spike gingerly took Buffy's hand in both of his, careful to be sure she'd allow it, brought it to his lips, and kissed it gently. Then he turned and strode away. Buffy stood there, unmoving, for quite some time afterwards, crying softly.   
  
***  
  
Look for turning tables in the next installment. 


	10. Vampire in Tears

Title: Unexpected Welcomes  
Author: NevermindDaria  
Disclaimer: The following intellectual property has been, in part, previously claimed by its various owners. All other intellectual property is my own.   
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Flaming Post-Grave fic: Spike returns from Africa to all-around unexpected welcomes. Xander stops acting like a rancid pile of dung. Dawn finally gets to be a real person. Buffy starts to like breathing again. Part 10 - Vampire in Tears.   
Setting/Spoilers: Set four months after "Grave".   
  
***  
  
XANDER: Hey, girls, where do you want this punching bag?   
  
In the alleyway behind the Magic Box was quite an assortment of workout gear waiting for Xander to haul in. He'd just gotten everything off the truck when Dawn came out into the Saturday morning sun to help him.   
  
DAWN: Oh, that should probably go by that wall over there. You need any help carrying that stuff?   
  
XANDER: Yeah, that would be great.   
  
They were soon joined in the new and expanded training room by Willow and Anya.   
  
WILLOW: Ok, what do you two think we should do for advertising? I say posters, Anya says really expensive newspaper ads.   
  
DAWN: (grunted, while carrying a big medicine ball) I'm with posters. Ooh, and fliers. I bet there's lots of kids at Sunnydale High who'd be interested. I could post stuff in the halls and hand out fliers to people.   
  
ANYA: I like that idea, Dawn. I still say that a professional-looking newspaper ad's the way to go, though.   
  
XANDER: Well, we could do both. It's not like we'd have to take out full page ads or anything.   
  
ANYA: Why not? We want to grab people's attention, don't we?   
  
WILLOW: Hey! I've got it! Dawn's gonna hand out fliers to high school kids, right? Buffy can hand out fliers to people she saves!   
  
DAWN: Perfect!   
  
XANDER: Now how come I'm not that smart?   
  
WILLOW: Yeah, well, we all love you anyway.   
  
Anya's eyes went wide, and she blushed a bit. Not wanting Xander to see, she quickly turned her head towards a very interesting panel of wood in the doorframe.   
  
DAWN: Hey, Anya, after I finish with the lugging, could you help me some with my history homework? It's middle ages stuff, and I thought since you were there, you might be able to explain things better than the book.   
  
ANYA: (smiling gratefully at Dawn) Sure! I really liked that time. I don't know why they call them the Dark Ages. It was really exciting, all the dueling and such. If it weren't for the really bad smells, that would be my favorite era.   
  
***  
  
Willow wondered casually if the middle ages smelled anything like a crypt as she stood waiting outside Spike's door. When it opened, Spike briefly looked disappointed that it wasn't Buffy who'd knocked, then looked relieved that he'd get to talk to Willow, who herself looked exhausted.   
  
SPIKE: Hey, Wil. C'mon in. What's up?   
  
WILLOW: I spent all morning at the Magic Box. Oh God. It was intense.   
  
SPIKE: (concerned) Are you alright? Here, you can sit down and tell me all about it.   
  
He led her to the comfy chair, where she flopped down and allowed her face to show what she was really feeling, which apparently was anxiety and disappointment.   
  
WILLOW: I haven't felt anything like that since spring. It was like the magic was pulling at me, begging me to go back. It got really hard to pretend I wasn't struggling. Dawn really wanted me to be there today - we're setting up the Magic Box for the self-defense school now, and she wants me to feel like I'm an important member of the group - so I couldn't say no. I'll be fine, it wasn't like I was hanging on by a thread or anything, but it was so hard. One little reminder, and I feel all the guilt all over again.   
  
SPIKE: Tell me about it. (after a pause, with a small smile) But Red, you're really doing well.   
  
WILLOW: Is it always gonna be this hard?   
  
SPIKE: I honestly don't know. (with a smirk) You might wanna ask Angel that. (seriously again) I think it probably gets easier with time. It has to. I do know this: it's a hell of a lot easier when the people you've wronged are willing to forgive and forget. Looks like your friends are.   
  
WILLOW: (quietly) I guess so. It doesn't make any sense, but here recently Dawn seems to have done both. She comes to *me* to talk about this new guy she's dating. (smiling humbly) She treats me like one of her closest friends. And sometimes I can forget what I did long enough to really be her friend in return. Then it all comes crashing back on me and I feel like I don't deserve any of this.   
  
SPIKE: See? You've come so far. You're truly sorry for what you've done, and the people you've hurt know that. Now you're moving on with your life. You deserve what you have with Dawn. You deserve to be happy.   
  
Willow looked over at Spike, but couldn't meet his eyes, as they were staring at the floor in an expression of intense sorrow. She got up and went to sit on the floor next to him.   
  
WILLOW: (quietly) You deserve it too, y'know.   
  
SPIKE: (brushing her off) You and I both know I don't. It's better that way. I mean, it's not like it changes anything. I'll still fight evil with the Scoobies and everything. Well, that is, if she doesn't...  
  
WILLOW: She wants you to stay.   
  
SPIKE: (casually) Right. Yeah. So anyway, did you say Dawn was dating?   
  
***  
  
Buffy knocked. Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer, knocked at the door to Spike's crypt. When he opened the door, Spike was shocked to find the tiny woman entering the doorway. He stood aside as she entered, she looking purposeful to conceal nervousness, humility, and hope, and he looking flabbergasted, awed, and fearful. She spoke up immediately once she was inside.   
  
BUFFY: I shut up and listened when you had something you needed to say, and I need you to return the favor. Ok?   
  
Spike nodded.   
  
BUFFY: Attempted rape is never ok. Nor is abuse, physical or emotional. That doesn't mean that they can't be forgiven. I forgave you for what happened in the bathroom as soon as you left the room. Now I've finally forgiven myself. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I missed you, Spike. I- I care about you. You were never just a sex toy, much as I wanted to believe that; we were always more than that. I love you, Spike.   
  
With that, she turned around and walked out into the night. She left behind a vampire in tears.   
  
***  
  
Gee, you don't want Buffy and Spike to have an actual two-way conversation, now do you? All in time, my dear readers, all in time. And not a long time at that - this story will wrap up in its thirteenth chapter, which will be ready by week's end. 


	11. Boyfriend

Title: Unexpected Welcomes  
Author: NevermindDaria  
Disclaimer: The following intellectual property has been, in part, previously claimed by its various owners. All other intellectual property is my own.   
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Flaming Post-Grave fic: Spike returns from Africa to all-around unexpected welcomes. Xander stops acting like a rancid pile of dung. Dawn finally gets to be a real person. Buffy starts to like breathing again. Part 11 - Boyfriend.   
Setting/Spoilers: Set four months after "Grave".   
  
***  
  
The graveyard would've looked Sunnydale-scale boring to a passerby. No vampires, no demons, no Slayer. There was, however, a mismatched-looking couple taking a walk along its periphery.   
  
DAWN: What d'you think she's gonna say to him?   
  
The girl, tall, brunette, wore a smart leather jacket with the tail flying behind her.   
  
XANDER: The same thing you think she's gonna say to him.   
  
The guy, beefy, also brunette, wore a Hawaiian shirt.   
  
As the girl stopped and turned towards the guy, a passerby would see her carrying a crossbow casually against her side.   
  
DAWN: Did Buffy really tell you? I mean, I could tell she loved Spike when she saw him boinking Anya, but I never thought she'd admit it.   
  
Xander took a moment to look conflicted before smiling sadly.   
  
XANDER: She really did. It seemed to make her feel better to say it out loud.   
  
DAWN: (casually, without regard to double entendres) I'm sure. God, loving a demon, that's gotta cause some serious inner turmoil.   
  
XANDER: (bitterly) Yeah. (jokingly) That's why we gotta make sure this Bryan kid is all he's cracked up to be.   
  
There was a giggle.   
  
DAWN: Sorry. The topic of Bryan tends to get me a little excited.   
  
XANDER: Not too excited, I hope.   
  
DAWN: (playfully shoving Xander) Thanks, Dad. Keep in mind, Faith wasn't much older than me when you two did the nasty.   
  
XANDER: (as his eyes widened and jaw dropped) You know about that?   
  
DAWN: (with a little laugh) Yeah. Willow told me.   
  
XANDER: (his voice getting higher) Not good! Dawn, Faith is a bad, bad person, and, and, and there are consequences for actions! And those consequences almost always are bad! So no matter what Bryan tells you...  
  
DAWN: Vampire!   
  
Xander then noticed the newbie wandering out of the cemetery and straight towards them. He went up to punch the vamp in the face as Dawn drew her crossbow. After a swish and a thud, Xander returned to Dawn's side, and they continued walking.   
  
DAWN: And for the record, Faith is so not my role model.   
  
XANDER: Hear hear!   
  
DAWN: And Bryan is such the gentleman. We've been out three times now, and he's barely kissed me. So you can quit with the protective big brother act already.   
  
XANDER: But it's so much fun!   
  
DAWN: Hey, whatever works.   
  
***  
  
ANYA: That's not going to work!   
  
WILLOW: Sure it will. Look, we make lots of fliers and hand them out where the kind of people who'd be interested in self-defense classes usually are, we save money, and we reach our target audience better than a dumb phone book ad.   
  
BUFFY: I hate to be the voice of reason here, but...  
  
ANYA: You agree with my opinion, right?   
  
BUFFY: Yes and no. Yes to small newspaper ads for the week leading up to the opening. No to the phone book ad.   
  
WILLOW: Told ya!   
  
BUFFY: And Wil, I love the targeting our audience thing, but posters would probably be better than fliers: more permanent and more cost-effective.   
  
ANYA: Well, you have a point there.   
  
WILLOW: (smiling) Buffy, you're starting to make too much sense. What's gotten into you?   
  
BUFFY: (with a happy-go-lucky tone) More of what's gotten out of me. Honesty is good for the soul. I will accept no further questions.   
  
Willow and Anya exchanged a look that screamed, "Spike!"   
  
ANYA: Right. Sure. You don't have to tell us what you said to Spike if you don't want to. But like you said, honesty is good for the soul.   
  
BUFFY: Honesty, yes, but keeping a secret has its positive qualities as well.   
  
WILLOW: Aw, c'mon Buff, you're not gonna force us to draw our own conclusions, now are ya?   
  
BUFFY: Hey, who wants to make posters?   
  
***  
  
Twenty posters laid, finished, on the counter, while the shopkeeper and her friends sat around the nearby table, looking spent.   
  
ANYA: Hey, we've been working on these for a while now. It's dark.   
  
WILLOW: Patrol time?   
  
BUFFY: Yeah. Hey, listen, I think I'll go it alone tonight. You two go home, get some rest, and get ready for tomorrow's poster-hanging adventure.   
  
WILLOW: Sounds good.   
  
ANYA: Yeah, meet here at, say, three tomorrow?   
  
BUFFY: Ok then. Goodnight, guys.   
  
They said their goodbyes and Buffy was out the door. Not five feet from said door stood a conspicuously coatless man, whose presence caused Buffy momentary surprise, followed shortly by nervous excitement.   
  
SPIKE: (nervously) Hello, Buffy.   
  
BUFFY: Spike, hi.   
  
SPIKE: I thought you might, uh, want to patrol?   
  
BUFFY: (putting on a brave face) As a matter of fact, I was heading out for a little patrolling just now. I'd be happy to have some company.   
  
SPIKE: (quietly) I'm so glad I can be of help.   
  
The sentiment was evident from the grin widening across his face.   
  
BUFFY: Hey, listen, you mind if we take a detour? There's something I need to get at home real quick.   
  
SPIKE: (with a courtly bow) Of course, m'lady.   
  
***  
  
Beating them to the Summers' front door by about ten minutes was another young couple, this one with the trademark mannerisms of budding romance: all awkward smiles, fidgeting hands, and stuttering. You can't forget the stuttering.   
  
Once they reached the doorstep, Dawn turned to face Bryan with a look of hope and undertones of shyness in her eyes.   
  
DAWN: I had a really nice time tonight, Bryan.   
  
BRYAN: (smiling wider all the time) Yeah, I did too. So does that mean, maybe, you, uh, might wanna do it again sometime?   
  
That sent Dawn over the edge of inner giddiness. On the outside, however, she made a sport of being the confident young woman with her man wrapped neatly around her finger by moving closer to him and smiling coyly.   
  
DAWN: I'd like that.   
  
BRYAN: Listen, Dawn, I've been thinking, and, uh, I'd really like it if, uh, what I mean is, um, will you be my girlfriend?   
  
Dawn grinned and gracefully put her arms Bryan's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.   
  
DAWN: I'd love that.   
  
And the lovers lived happily ever after. At least for the following thirty seconds, the duration of their amateur liplock. Then Dawn smiled shyly, said her goodbyes, and slipped inside the house. Bryan stood a moment on the porch, savoring the moment, then frolicked, in a very manly way, off towards home.   
  
***  
  
We're gearing up for the big finish! The more the reviews, the quicker the payoff! 


	12. Helper

Title: Unexpected Welcomes  
Author: NevermindDaria  
Disclaimer: The following intellectual property has been, in part, previously claimed by its various owners. All other intellectual property is my own.   
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Flaming Post-Grave fic: Spike returns from Africa to all-around unexpected welcomes. Xander stops acting like a rancid pile of dung. Dawn finally gets to be a real person. Buffy starts to like breathing again. Part 12 - Helper.   
Setting/Spoilers: Set four months after "Grave".   
  
***  
  
Turning the corner onto Revello Drive were two bottle blondes, one of whom seemed to be getting lazy with the hair care.   
  
SPIKE: That's such a great idea, getting paid to hit things.   
  
BUFFY: Yeah, it's working out really well so far. Sure, we haven't actually found people willing to pay yet, but it's amazing how much it's done for Dawn. And Willow.   
  
SPIKE: Red seems like she's getting her head back on straight, all right. Since we've been talking, she's started to, how did she say it, find the fun a bit. I think it must be all this spending time with the Scoobies.   
  
BUFFY: (quietly) And maybe it's partly having someone to talk to who's been there.   
  
SPIKE: (humbly) Yeah. Maybe.   
  
They fell silent for the minute or so it took to reach Buffy's front door.   
  
BUFFY: It might take a minute for me to get what I need. You can hang out in the living room if you want.   
  
As the door opened and Buffy entered her home, her companion stayed on the other side of the threshold, waiting for an invite.   
  
SPIKE: (embarassed) Uh, Buffy...  
  
She turned around, not immediately realizing why he'd be waiting. Upon realization, she blushed, her eyes fixed on the floor.   
  
BUFFY: (quietly) We never revoked your invitation.   
  
Her eyes darted up to meet his, and the gaze they shared was powerful enough to melt many a heart.   
  
SPIKE: (briskly) Well, I'll just be sitting here on the couch, then.   
  
BUFFY: (coyly) Ok. I'll be back down in a minute.   
  
Spike spent the ensuing minutes sitting awkwardly, in much the same manner as he had the first time he'd been allowed in the Summers' home. A long while after she'd first gone upstairs, Buffy came back down to the living room, smiling contentedly from her conversation with Dawn, and clutching something dark and leathery to her chest.   
  
BUFFY: Hey.   
  
Spike stood nervously and moved towards the door.   
  
BUFFY: (equally nervously) Uh, I thought we might sit and talk for a minute before we go out and kill stuff, if that's cool with you.   
  
SPIKE: (sitting back down) Of course.   
  
He left space on the couch for her to sit next to him just in case, although he fully expected her to sit elsewhere.   
  
She surprised him. After sitting down rather close to him, she draped a familiar slab of cow hide across his knee, taking care not to meet his eyes as she did so.   
  
BUFFY: I thought you might like to have it back.   
  
SPIKE: You kept it?   
  
BUFFY: Well, yeah. I mean, Dawn thought up some really creative ways to destroy it, but, uh, when you'd been gone a while, and we didn't think you'd be coming back, we, um, I couldn't get rid of it.   
  
Both occupants of the couch were getting emotional and doing a bad job at hiding it. Buffy had left her hand on the edje of the duster and was absentmindedly fidgeting with it when Spike put his hand gently over hers.   
  
SPIKE: Thank you.   
  
BUFFY: You're welcome. You deserve it, you know.   
  
SPIKE: How can you say that, knowing all I've done?   
  
BUFFY: You deserve it for whatever you did to earn that soul.   
  
***  
  
WILLOW: You didn't!   
  
DAWN: I did!   
  
The girls were sprawled on Xander's couch with a pile of school books, doing a teriffic job of ignoring them, and having a great time girl talking.   
  
DAWN: It was amazing! He's just the greatest guy, Wil. Ah! I have a boyfriend!   
  
WILLOW: (pulling her into a hug) I'm so happy for you, Dawnie.   
  
DAWN: You should meet him. Buffy and Anya and I are planning another girls' night sometime soon - ya wanna come?   
  
WILLOW: (after a moment's thought) Y'know, I think I might.   
  
DAWN: I'm so proud of you. See, life can be good, even when it's not perfect.   
  
WILLOW: (smiling sadly) Tara used to say that. You're starting to remind me a lot of her.   
  
DAWN: Well, she did help raise me.   
  
We will now take a moment in remembrance of a beautiful soul who is no longer with us.   
  
WILLOW: As much as I hate to ruin our beautiful moment, Dawn, there's something that's been bugging me lately. It's about Spike.   
  
Dawn's expression was rather unreadable, but clearly not thrilled.   
  
WILLOW: He and I have been talking a lot, and it's really helping me. Well, both of us. It's nice, you know, having somebody around who understands. And...   
  
DAWN: (cutting in) Are you gonna ask if I've forgiven him? Cuz I have. It's just hard, rebuilding trust.   
  
WILLOW: Tell me about it.   
  
DAWN: It'll get better, I promise. But he and Buffy should work through things first.   
  
WILLOW: (shifting awkwardly into gossip mode) Yeah, speaking of Spike and Buffy...   
  
DAWN: (with a little laugh) Ok, we'll quit with the serious and continue the girltalk. So I was up in my room after Bryan had left, and Buffy brings Spike home...   
  
Willow's eyes bulged.   
  
DAWN: ...for a minute, so she could get something and they could talk before patrolling.   
  
Willow still looked excited, though not quite so scandalized.   
  
DAWN: She came up to talk to me, and I told her all about Bryan, and she seemed really, genuinely happy. But she'd been happier than normal for the past few days. It was like she was high or something. She hasn't been happy-go-lucky in a long time. So, naturally, I worry. I assume demon. But Anya told me something that makes it all make sense.   
  
WILLOW: Yeah, I noticed the peppy Buffy too. I figured she was getting all excited about being an entreprenuer. So, go on.   
  
DAWN: Anya said that Spike's mood had gotten a lot closer to cheerleader recently too.   
  
WILLOW: You don't think...   
  
DAWN: Oh, I do think. I just don't know what I think about it.   
  
WILLOW: (disappointed) Dawnie...   
  
DAWN: No, it's not seething hatred. Nothing like that. I just, well, I don't want her getting hurt again. Whatever happened between them last year really hurt her, and she doesn't deserve that.   
  
WILLOW: Yeah. I think this time around they won't get together for the sake of some weird obsession. It'll be about feelings.   
  
***  
  
Xander was busy putting finishing touches on a weapons rack for the new training room. He was, however, not busy enough not to steal a glance now and then of the beautiful creature running around cleaning up her store.   
  
XANDER: (calling into the next room) Hey, Anya! Can you come here and help me a minute?   
  
Taking a moment first to check her hair in a glass display case window, making sure Xander couldn't see her doing so, Anya went into the training room wearing her salesperson face.   
  
ANYA: What do you need help with?   
  
XANDER: I wasn't sure where you wanted me to put this weapons rack.   
  
ANYA: Oh, good question. What do you think? Over there, maybe?   
  
XANDER: Sounds good. Help me carry?   
  
They awkwardly picked up the large wooden object and carried it to the other side of the room, then hoisted it up onto the wall for Xander to nail it in place. This whole process forced the two to be in quite close proximity to each other. Xander went up on a step ladder so he could see the nail hole better, unwittingly giving Anya a very nice view of his ass that she seemed to enjoy despite herself.   
  
XANDER: It needs to be a little higher. Here, let me help.   
  
He reached down and around her body to get the board into place. She didn't flinch away from him.   
  
The two stood like that until Xander had put several nails on the rack to keep it securely on the wall. When he came down from the step ladder, Anya was right beside him.   
  
XANDER: (quietly) Thank you.   
  
Their eyes met as Anya moved even closer to him.   
  
ANYA: (quietly) You're welcome.   
  
She tilted her head up to kiss him. Jumping, although thankfully not literally, at the chance, Xander gently put his arms around her and went in for the kiss.   
  
***  
  
Aw. Next up, pure fluff. 


	13. Lover

Title: Unexpected Welcomes  
Author: NevermindDaria  
Disclaimer: The following intellectual property has been, in part, previously claimed by its various owners. All other intellectual property is my own.   
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Flaming Post-Grave fic: Spike returns from Africa to all-around unexpected welcomes. Here we find the characters a month after we last saw them. Part 13 - Lover.   
Setting/Spoilers: Set four months after "Grave".   
  
***  
  
I had not been able to complete this story in the timely manner which I had promised due to my recent arrival at The University. Here, at long last, is the final chapter, set a month after previously detailed events.   
  
***  
  
BUFFY: Oh, hi Bryan.   
  
The boy got up from the couch as Buffy bounded down the stairs.   
  
BRYAN: Hey Buffy. How are you?   
  
BUFFY: Never better. And you?   
  
She appeared to mean it.   
  
BRYAN: (grinning) Great. Dawn's in the kitchen getting popcorn, then we're gonna watch "Fight Club." My favorite girl, my favorite movie, my favorite snack food. All is well.   
  
BUFFY: Well, you kids have fun. (pleasantly) Just not too much fun, or my boyfriend and I will each hunt you down. (calling) Hey, Dawn! Get in here!   
  
Dawn emerged from the kitchen with an enormous bowl of popcorn, all drenched with fake butter. She looked happier than Bryan, if such a thing were possible, but somehow not happier than Buffy, who was simply radiating glee.   
  
DAWN: You rang, madam?   
  
BUFFY: Yup, just letting you kids know I'm going out for the evening. I have a class, then some more important business to attend to.   
  
DAWN: (giggling) Be sure to say hi to him for me.   
  
BUFFY: I'll do that. See ya!   
  
They said their goodbyes, and Buffy dashed out the door. Bryan took the popcorn bowl from Dawn, and with his free hand led her to the couch.   
  
BRYAN: (bowing goofily) M'lady.   
  
Dawn laughed and sat down on the couch. Bryan snuggled up next to her, putting his arm firmly around her, and placed the all-important bowl of popcorn on his lap.   
  
DAWN: So you think I'll like this? Sure, Brad Pitt, but aren't his movies usually weird?   
  
BRYAN: (pulling her closer to him) You'll love it. Sure, weird, but the kind of weird you'll like.   
  
DAWN: Ya gotta love a good intellectual thriller. Plus, stuff blows up!   
  
BRYAN: (stroking her hair gently with his fingertips) God, you're amazing.   
  
As the FBI warning faded from the screen, the young lovers held each other's gaze, sharing a moment of understanding and gratitude, before snuggling up to each other for a long night in.   
  
***  
  
WILLOW: Thanks, and come again!   
  
The customer nodded in acknowledgement as he went out the door of the Magic Box.   
  
ANYA: (coming out from the back) Thank you so much, Willow.   
  
WILLOW: No problem. Two of my favorite people going on their first makeup date, it was the least I could do.   
  
ANYA: (nervously) How's my hair?   
  
The bell rang to indicate that someone had just come in.   
  
XANDER: (beaming) You look beautiful.   
  
Anya grinned widely as she fumbled for her purse.   
  
WILLOW: You kids take your time. I've got everything under control here. After Buffy's class finishes, we'll clean up some before we lock up.   
  
XANDER: Thanks, Wil. Ready, An?   
  
Anya had collected her things and was moving over towards Xander, who was hovering nervously between the door and the counter.   
  
ANYA: Yep! Where are we going?   
  
XANDER: I thought a nice Italian restaurant for dinner, to be followed by a good old-fashioned tear jerker.   
  
Each was beaming as Anya took Xander's arm and the two walked out into the night. Behind them stood a very brave, and newly contented redhead.   
  
WILLOW: (calling after them) Have fun!   
  
***  
  
BUFFY: That's it for today, guys. Before next week, I want you to practice those high kicks. Then we'll get started with some more advanced stuff.   
  
Buffy went for her water bottle and towel as her students trickled out of the training room.   
  
WILLOW: (coming in from sweeping the front) Hey, Buffy, I've just about got the place spotless already, so you don't have to stick around.   
  
BUFFY: Cool, Wil, thanks! (after a pause) Hey, what was that look?   
  
WILLOW: (slyly) Oh, nothing.   
  
BUFFY: I know that look! That's the look of...   
  
She trailed off as she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Willow giggled, then scampered off to the store room.   
  
WILLOW: Have fun!   
  
Buffy was left speechless, staring at the impeccably-dressed and rose-carrying form of her boyfriend standing about by the training room door.   
  
SPIKE: Evening, luv. I thought we might get something to eat before the hunt. How do you feel about Italian?   
  
Apparently, Buffy felt very good about Italian. Within seconds, she'd dropped her towel, slinked over to Spike, taken the roses, and pulled the love of her life in for a kiss.   
  
BUFFY: (breathlessly) You're amazing, you know that?   
  
SPIKE: Only because I stand in the presence of greatness.   
  
He took her free hand in both of his and kissed it adoringly.   
  
BUFFY: Give me a minute to get my stuff together and change, ok?   
  
SPIKE: (smirking) Take your time. We have all night.   
  
She smiled knowingly as she dug through her bag for some decent clothes, a glint of lust in her eyes harmonizing with the glee.   
  
BUFFY: So, why Italian?   
  
Spike leaned back against the wall, smirking even moreso than before.   
  
SPIKE: I'll give you one guess...   
  
Their eyes met, imparting equal parts horror and amusement. Then Buffy giggled and went over to her lover for another kiss.   
  
***  
  
I hope you enjoyed my take on the post-Grave fic. This was my first full-length work, and I look forward to creating more as the inspiration hits me. Keep in mind that there is a strong, positive correlation between number of praiseful reviews and amount of new material! 


End file.
